


A Naboo Picnic

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Picnic, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: You and your boyfriend have a picnic on Naboo to celebrate him becoming Supreme Leader. Kylo brings along another cause for celebration.





	A Naboo Picnic

You sat bouncing in the co-pilot seat. Your boyfriend was flying the command shuttle to Naboo to have a little picnic and enjoy the river country to celebrate his ascension to Supreme Leader. He landed the ship and you immediately jumped up to grab the basket and find a spot to lay out the blanket. Kylo slowly followed behind you, and made sure everything was secured before walking away. He patted his pocket to make sure the small box was still there and then jogged to catch up with you. He took the basket out of your hand and then took hold of it.

You began swinging your joined arms back and forth, “I love Naboo! It is so pretty and peaceful. Thank you for bringing me here baby. I love you!”

Kylo looked over to you and slightly smiled, “You’re welcome darling. I love you too. How about here? The force is speaking to me right here.”

“Yeah! This spot is perfect!”

Kylo set down up the basket and you grabbed out the blanket and began to unfold it. You began to shake it out when it froze mid air. Your boyfriend used the force to lower it down perfectly, and then brought out the drinks and food. He offered his hand to you to help you sit down on the floor, and then sat down after you. He poured each of you something to drink, and opened up the food.

“So, Supreme Leader, how does it feel?”

“It doesn’t feel much different. It is nice to boss around Hux. I’m thinking of adopting Snoke’s fashion sense and changing my uniform to a gold robe.”

“WHAT, NO! You have to be joking.”

“What if I wasn’t?”

“Does that mean you are?”

“Yes, sweetheart. Unless it turns you on, then I will definitely get a gold robe made.”

“Only if I get a matching one.”

“You aren’t Supreme Leader, so why would you get a robe?”

“Because you love me, and you could make me a very sexy robe that would turn you on,” you punctuated your remark with a sultry smirk and wink.

“You are right, I will get working on that. Are you ready for cake?”

“Yes please babe.”

Kylo got up and went to the basket. He cut some cake, and the grabbed the box from his pocket and pushed the ring into the layer of frosting. He walked back and placed the plate and two forks down next to you. You were looking out over the valley and didn’t notice his return until he tapped your shoulder.

You turned and looked at him then at the piece of cake and gasped, “Ky, is this what I think it is?”

“Well, um, if you think it is an engagement ring then, yes. Will you marry me (y/n)?”

You leaned over and wrapped your arms around him, “Oh, yes Kylo! I will marry you! You make me the happiest woman in the galaxy and I want to love you forever!”

“You can love me forever, sweetheart, as I will you. And I think you will need that gold robe since you are going to be the Supreme Leader’s wife. I can also give you a throne right next to mine.”

“I know we just got engaged and have a lot to plan, but can we honeymoon here?”

“Of course my lovely fiance, I couldn’t think of a better place.”

The two of you ate the cake and then put all the things away and just laid down to cloud watch and talk about random things. After awhile you rolled over and climbed on top of Kylo and began kissing his face all over.

“Babe, what is all this about,” Kylo asked when you moved from peppering his lips to kissing along his jaw.

“I just really love you and wanted to kiss my favorite Supreme Leader.”

“I really love you too.”

You continued to kiss his face and every so often he would try to kiss you back. You stopped after a while and just nestled your head under his chin while he rubbed your back and hummed to you. After a few minutes he realized you fell asleep, and just smiled to himself, enjoying the weight of you on top of him. He would let you lay there until the sun began to set, and then would attempt to carry you to the shuttle without waking you up. He couldn’t wait to start this new chapter in his life with you by his side. And he was most definitely going to get you that gold robe.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
